Life of the Western Wolf
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: We now enter the life of a certain wolf demon we all know and love. We saw Inuyasha's side, and now we see his. A Rough life in which he had to pull through the hardest of all cruelty. Plz. R&R!
1. it starts here

I don't own Inuyasha. I do know that Kouga's first seen in the south, but this is just my story behind it.

* * *

"Life of the Western Wolf;  
Chapter One:  
It Starts Here"

Demons,... fearsome creatures that humans don't wish to encounter,... but this story isn't about humans. It's about a wolf demon from the West, starting at the night of his birth. Four boys, and four girls, waited outside of a room inside of the wolf den, patiently. Six out of them were children, one was a toddler, and one was a baby.

Inside the room, a man with long, black hair, emeralds eyes, and tan skin, wearing armor, and wolf fur, held the hand of the female, who was lying in a bed next to his kneeling form, gasping at the feel of pain. She queezed the wolf demon's hand tightly, trying to ignore the unbarable pain. The woman squeezed tighter, and tighter upon the wolves strong hand, gasping for breath, and screaming at the top of her lungs.

Outside of the cave, the seven out of the eight children still sat there, and the baby was sleeping. "Azuki, when will mommy, and daddy come out?" A girl that looked about four asked the eldest boy who seemed to be nine, and the oldest.

"I don't know Maneera." He answered, annoyed.

"Dad did say that it could be a while." Said a different girl, who appeared to be seven.

"Yeah, we know Kaneigi, we just wish they would hurry up." An eight year-old boy said.

"Sorry, if I'm trying to help my younger sister, Izoani." Kaneigi said.

"I want mommy, and daddy!" A little three year old cried out.

"We know, Saiyu, but you'll have to wait longer." Said a six year old girl.

"Thank you, Yomani!" Azuki yelled, rubbing his head, still annoyed with his siblings.

"Can we try, and be quiet, you'll wake up Kosime." Kaneigi said, pointing out that their one year old sister was in her arms.

"Whatever. I don't even want another sibling. I already have seven, I really don't want an eigth." Azuki said.

"That's an awful thing to say, Azuki." Kaneigi whispered, angrily. She would've yelled, but she is holding her youngest sister.

"Yeah!" Said a little boy, that looked five years of age.

"Thank you, Omaji." Kaneigi said

Back inside, the female wolf didn't get all that better, sqeezing her mates hand tighter (who else would it be). All of a sudden, there was a sigh of relief that came out of her mouth, then a cry,... just not from his mate. He let so of his mate's hand, and went down her, to her the crying from somewhere else. The male wolf grabbed a wolf fur blanket, and inbetween her legs, and pulled out a crying wolf demon. He looked at it, and saw that it was a boy.

Outside of the cave, all of the children heard crying from the room, in the cave, their parents were in. The crying was loud enough to wake Kosime, and make her cry. Their father came out, with a smile on his face. "What is it?" Izoani asked, with a smile on his face.

"It's a boy." Their father answered. The children came in the room, where their mother was holding a sleeping boy.

"What will we call him?" Kaneigi asked.

"Why don't we let one of you come up with a name." Their mother said.

"Mizu?" Kaneigi suggested.

"Kaze?" Izoani asked.

"Kawai?" Maneera said.

"Kasai?" Saiyu said, in a tender voice.

"Awai?" Yomani said.

"Tsukiano?" Omanji said.

"What about you, Azuki?" Their father asked. Azuki groaned of annoyance.

"I don't know! Kouga?" He said.

"Not a bad idea." Their father said.

"Kouga. That isn't half bad." Kaneigi said. Azuki's eyes widened.

"Alright then. From now on, we will call him Kouga." She said, looking at her sleeping, black haired boy.

* * *

There's the first chapter. By the way, each chapter will be a day or more in every year of Kouga's life. Sometimes it will be the same year that you read about in the last chapter. I'll leve it up to you if you want to read more on the first year of his life, I can't have every single day. I might have to skip a few years sometimes, otherwise, it'll be too long.


	2. older brother

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Chapter Two:  
Older Brother."

Kouga was now a little over six months old, and everyone loved him, all except for his oldest brother; he saw nothing cute about Kouga. "Azuki, we're leaving." His father said (i didn't give you a description of what they looked like, so, I'll give it to you now). His father had long, black hair, that was held in a braid. He had hazel eyes, and tan skin. Yes, of course, he wore the same thing as every other wolf demon; armor, and fur.

"Ok, and?" Azuki asked, turning to his parents, who were about to leave the den for the first time since Kouga's birth. Azuki also had long, black hair, very messy, and held in a partial pony-tail. He had lighter skin, and he also had his father's hazel eyes.

"And, you promised to watch your brother." His mother said. His mom had lighter skin. She had stale blue eyes, and black hair that went to mid-back, and a white streak going down the left end of the front.

"I made no such promise!" He stated.

"But, you also understand that you need to accept your brother, so you're babysitting Kouga for today." His father said.

"But...!" He yelled.

"No buts! Take good care of Kouga." His mother said, leaving with her mate. Azuki groaned of annoyance. He had little interest in his brother.

He went inside of the den, hoping that Kouga wouldn't wake up. But his hopes were shattered quickly when he heard Kouga moan. Kouga then began crying loudly, the den echoing his cries. Azuki ran to him, and picked him up into his arms._ "What will I do?"_He thought. He ran around the mountain with Kouga, and somehow, found milk to feed him._ "Thank god, that's over." _He thought.

After Kouga finished his milk, he began to tug on Azuki's hair, which fairly annoyed him. When he finally had it, he growled at the pup. Kouga didn't cry though, he began to laugh more, as he continued tugging on Azuki's hair. This caused more annoyance. He groaned again. _"I can't wait for Mom, and Dad to get home."_ Was the only thought he had.

As he walked around the mountain, other pups his age were laughing at him. He really didn't blame them for it, he looked like a moron. He was holding his little brother, in his arms, while he was tugging at his hair, making the oddest of sounds. It was annoying to the older wolf demon, but he had no choice but to deal with it,... or find someone to take his place. _"Kaneigi would do a better job than me."_ Azuki thought.

He walked back to the den, and found his two younger sisters: Kaneigi, and Kosime. Kaneigi shared her father's skin tone, and his eye color, but her hair was like her mother's; long, black, and it seemed to be streaked down the middle.

"Oh! Azuki! I didn't expect you." Kaneigi said, half heartedly, holding Kosime in her arms. Kosime resembled most of her mother; light skin, blue eyes, just plain black hair was what she had.

"I need your help." Azuki admitted, still having Kouga in his arms. Kaneigi smirked.

"Normally, I'd leave you to suffer in your sentences,... but in the cases of an infant, you're more than likely to screw it up, and I'm smarter than you at babysitting." Kaneigi said.

"Why do you think I'm over here?!" Azuki yelled.

"Alright,... for Kouga's sake, and your humanity,... I'll take him off your hands." She said. Azuki had placed Kouga in her arms, but by that split second,... he began to cry. Both siblings gasped. She tried a lullaby but he only cried louder. "Hold him!" She said, giving Kouga to Azuki.

She was getting out some sort of toy, until she heard Kouga stop crying. They raised an eyebrow. Azuki had attempted to give him to Kaneigi again, but he was only met with his crying. He brought Kouga closer to him, and he began to laugh. Kaneigi began to laugh with him. "What just happened?" Azuki questioned his sister, shocked, and confused.

"It looks as though our baby brother has bonded with you." She said.

"I have not bonded with him, though." He said in shock.

"So I've noticed, but it looks like, next to Mom, and Dad, Kouga wants you as his babysitter." Kaneigi said, with a smirk.

"What?!"

"My guess is that Kouga, even though you hate him, and show him negative faces, he'll be happier with you." Kaneigi said plainly.

"But I can't do this!" He argued.

"Then wait for Mom, and Dad, they'll be back by sunset." Kaneigi said, pointing towards the sun, which was setting. Azuki sighed of relief.

His parents came back only a short while after. "Hello, Azuki!" His mom said.

"Hi!" He said dully, Kouga still in his arms. He immediately gave him to his mother. "Never again." He said. Kouga began to babble more, happily, and laughed. "I don't see what that little pup sees in me." He muttered. Kouga babbled more, looking at Azuki.

"A...zu...ki." He said. Azuki turned to him, and his parents stared at him. "A...zu...ki. Azuki! Azuki!" Kouga said. Now they're in shock.

"His first word." His mom said. His father turned to Azuki, with a smirk.

"Looks like he's bonded to you more than you know." He whispered to him.

"You knew about this." He growled.

"Of course, I did." His father said, returning to where his mate was. Azuki growled under his throat, despising his father for his secrecy. He stalked out of the den, to the mountain cliff. He then looked back, with a smile on his face.

_"I may get along with you yet, Kouga."_ He thought. He then turned his head forward, watching the moon rise.

* * *

Hope u liked it! I don't own Inuyasha. Plz R&R.


End file.
